wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dean Ambrose
Dean Ambrose (właśc. Jonathan Good) - urodzony 7 grudnia 1985 w Cincinnati, Ohio - profesjonalny zapaśnik występujący w federacji WWE jako członek stajni The Shield. Good jest też znany z występów na wielu scenach niezależnych m.in. CHIKARA, Dragon Gate USA czy Combat Zone Wrestling przeważnie jako Jon Moxley. Obecnie Dean posiada tytuł United States Championship. Good zaczął swoją karierę z HWA w 2004 roku używając pseudonimu Jon Moxley. Treningi rozpoczął pod nadzorem Cody'ego Hawksa i Lesa Thatchera. W czerwcu 2004 roku Moxley zadebiutował. Nie minął rok, kiedy utworzył tag team z Jimmym Turnerem jako Necessary Roughness. 11 maja 2005 roku team odniósł zwycięstwo nad Mikem Desirem i Tackiem w walce o pas HWA Tag Team Championship. Jednak potem tytuły stracili na rzecz Foreign Intelligence (Quinten Lee i Ala Hussein). Moxley połączył siły z Ricem Byrnem stwarzając drużynę Hertland Foundation. Razem pokonali Foreign Intelligence w walce o tytuły mistrzów tag teamów 18 sierpnia 2005 roku. W tym samym dniu zostali pozbawieni tytułów z nieznanych przyczyn a tytuły wróciły do Foreign Intelligence. W 2006 roku Moxley zaczął starania o HWA Heavyweight Championship. 9 maja pokonał Peppera Parksa i zwyciężył tytuł. Jon utrzymał tytuł mistrza przez ponad pięć miesięcy, kiedy porzucił go na rzecz Chada Collyera 12 września 2006 roku. Jednak niedługo później, odzyskał tytuł HWA Heavyweight Championship w pojedynku z Pepperem Parksem 30 grudnia. 2 stycznia 2007 roku Moxley porzucił tytuł na rzecz "Buffalo Bad Boy" Brian Jennings. Good powrócił do dywizji tag team, kiedy połączył siły z Codym Hawksem, swoim dawnym trenerem. 12 czerwca 2007, Moxley i Hawk pokonali Tacka i Tareka the Legenda w walce o HWA Tag Team Championship. Drużyna Gooda nie cieszyła się tytułami zbyt długo, bo zaledwie cztery dni od wygranej, drużyna przegrała w walce o tytuły z GP Code (Andre Heart i Richard Phillips). Moxley mimo wszystko kontynuował walki w dywizji tag team aż do 2010 roku. W 2009, Good utworzył team Royal Violence w którego skład wchodził także King Vu. Drużyna wygrała tytuły HWA Tag Team Championship aż dwa razy w ciągu istnienia drużyny. Pierwszy raz, zwyciężyli 14 października 2009 roku pokonując Kosher Klub. Utrzymali mistrzostwo do 2 grudnia 2009 roku, kiedy przegrali z Irish Airborne (Dave i Jake Crist). Krótko po tym, Royal Violence odbili swoje tytuły HWA Tag Team Championship pokonując Irish Airborne 19 grudnia 2009 roku. Moxley dalej będąc jednym z posiadaczy pasów tag teamowych, zdobył HWA Heavyweight Championship trzeci raz. 14 lipca 2010 roku Moxley stracił swój tytuł HWA Heavyweight Championship na rzecz Gerome'a Phillipsa. 6 czerwca 2009 roku, Moxley walczył w turnieju na Combat Zone Wrestling w Tournament of Death VIII. W pierwszej rundzie, pokonał Briana Damage w Dining Death matchu, jednak przegrał z Nickiem Gage w triple treath fans bring the weapons matchu, w którym brał udział także Scotty Vortekz (były to półfinały turnieju). 25 października 2009 roku, Moxley uczestniczył w kolejnym turnieju CZW - Tournament of Death: Rewind. W pierwszej rundzie zmierzył się z Thumbtackiem Jackiem w Four Corners of Fun Dog Collar matchu, który przegrał. Po 11 wydaniu CZW Anniversary Show 12 lutego 2010 roku, Moxley pokonał B-Boy'a i wygrał CZW World Heavyweight Championship. 8 sierpnia tego samego roku, tytuł stracił na rzecz Nicka Gage'a w Ultraviolent Three Way Dance, gdzie uczestniczył także Drake Younger. 14 sierpnia Moxley odzyskał tytuł CZW World Heavyweight Championship od Gage'a w three-way dance, gdzie uczestniczył też Egotistico Fantastico. Na 12 wydaniu CZW Anniversary Show 12 lutego, Moxley stracił pas na rzecz Roberta Anthony'ego. Moxley zaczął współpracę z Dragon Gate USA 28 listopada, kiedy pokonał B-Boy'a przez submission w dark matchu. Moxley kontynuował pracę z Dragon Gate USA w 2010, kiedy 23 lutego pokonał Darina Corbina w dark matchu. Moxley utworzył team z Brianem Kendrickiem 26 marca 2010 w Phoenix, w meczu przeciwko Paulowi Londonowi i Jimmy'emu Jacobsowi, w którym team Gooda zwyciężył. 27 marca Moxley zadebiutował na pay-per-view w Phoenix, kiedy stanął przeciwko Dreamerowi w hardcore matchu nagranym na Mercury Rising, kiedy Jon wygrał mecz. 8 maja Uprising PPV nagrane w Mississauga, Ontario, Canada, przyniosło walkę Moxleya w której doznał poważnej kontuzji w walce z Jimmy'm Jacobsem. Na innej gali PPV, Freedom Fight (wyemitowane 7 lutego 2011 roku) Moxley i Akira Tozawa zostali pokonani przez Homicide i Open the Freedom Gate Champion BxB Hulk w tag team matchu. 21 sierpnia 2010 roku na 9 edycji IPW Aniversary: Reign of the Insane, Moxley pokonał Jacobsa i zachował swój tytuł IPW World Heavyweight Championship. 2 października 2010 roku na Shocktoberfest pokonał Drake Youngera i po raz kolejny zachował IPW World Heavyweight Championship. 1 lutego 2011 roku na Showdown in Naptown Moxley stracił tytuł na rzecz Jimmy'ego Jacobsa. Moxley pokonał Rodericka Stronga i wygrał FIP World Heavyweight Championship na Southern Stampede 17 kwietnia 2010 roku. Moxley zadebiutował na Evolve na gali Evolve 3: Rise or Fall 1 maja 2010 roku przegrywając z Drakem Youngerem. 23 lipca tego samego roku, Moxley walczył z Brodiem Lee, w walce która zakończyła się podwójną dyskwalifikacją na Evolve 4: Danielson vs Fish. Na gali Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor 10 listopada 2010 roku, Moxley pokonał Homicide w Relaxed Rules matchu. 19 kwietnia 2011 roku wziął udział w Evolve farewell matchu, walcząc z Austinem Ariesem, jednak tę walkę przegrał. Moxley zadebiutował także w Jersey All Pro Wrestling 23 grudnia 2010 roku na Halloween Hell na którym pokonał Devona Moore'a. 5 lutego 2011 roku JAPW zadebiutowało w South River. Podczas tego wydarzenia Moxley został członkiem United States Death Machine. 4 kwietnia 2011 roku Good podpisał kontrakt rozwojowy z World Wrestling Entertainemnt. 27 maja 2011 roku został przydzielony do Florida Championship Wrestling, gdzie występował pod pseudonimem Dean Ambrose. Good zadebiutował 3 lipca w odcinku FCW TV, gdzie zmierzył się z innym wybitnym wrestlerem sceny niezależnej - Sethem Rollinsem. 14 sierpnia na FCW, Ambrose i Rollins otrzymali swój pierwszy mecz o FCW 15 Championship w 15 minutowej walce na zasadach Iron Man. Walka zakończyła się remisem, więc Rollins zachował swój tytuł. Dwa tygodnie później odbył się 20 minutowy rematch, który zakończył się remisem 0-0. Drugi rematch, w 30 minutowej walce o tytuł, 18 września na FCW TV, wynik stanowił 2-2, więc po raz kolejny był remis. Zdecydowano o jeszcze jednym meczu, który tym razem na zasadach Sudden Death Rules, na którym Rollins wygrał nad przeciwnikiem 3-2. Deanowi udało się pokonać Rollinsa w walce non-title w pierwszej rundzie Super Eight Tournament o FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. Good jednak nie wygrał turnieju. Przegrał finałową walkę Fatal-Four-Way match, gdzie wygrał Leo Kruger. Ambrose swoją kolejną walkę przegrał, a walczył o FCW 15 title z Damienem Sandowem. Na FCW house show 21 października Ambrose wyzwał CM Punka na pojedynek. WWE wrestler przyjął wyzwanie i pokonał Ambrose'a w 30 minutowym pojedynku. Po walce Punk powiedział ważne słowa dla Deana: „Not because he's the first CM Punk but because, the first Dean Ambrose is in the back.”. Good później rozpoczął feud z komentatorem FCW - William Regal którego zaatakował. 6 listopada na FCW TV odbyła się walka w której Regal przypiął Deana i wygrał. Po przegranej, Ambrose obsesyjnie żądał rewanżu i regularnie szydził z Regala używając jego finishera do kończenia swoich walk. Później, w grudniu 2011 roku Ambrose występował w house showach WWE. Przegrał w nich z Danielem Bryanem i Tedem DiBiasem. 4 marca 2012 roku Ambrose pokonał Drew McIntyre'a na house show w Albany, Georgia. Na WrestleManii XXVIII Axxess, Good skonfrontował się z weteranem walk typu hardcore - Mickiem Foleyem. Twierdził, że Foley powinien zostać podciągnięty do odpowiedzialności za zatracanie nowego pokolenia. Dean kontynuował swoją słowną napaść na Twitterze. WWE zareagowało na to wysyłając Gooda do domu z tapingu SmackDown. Dean Ambrose stanął przeciwko swojemu staremu wrogowi - Sethowi Rollinsowi o FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship 24 czerwca w odcinku FCW TV, ale Rollins wygrał. Good otrzymał w końcu swój upragniony rematch z Regalem. Walka została zakończona bez rozstrzygnięcia, ponieważ Regal zaczął krwawić z ucha. Ambrose zadebiutował w głównym rosterze WWE 18 listopada 2012 roku na gali Survivor Series PPV razem z Sethem Rollinsem i Romanem Reignsem. Trio nazwało się The Shield. Trio miało swoją pierwszą walkę na RAW, kiedy Chris Jericho, Ryback i Sheamus zostali przez nich pokonali. 6 maja 2013 na RAW The Shield pokonało US Champion Kofi Kingston i The Usos w six-man tag team matchu. Cztery dni później na SmackDown, Good pokonał Daniela Bryana w meczu one vs one przez dyskwalifikację. 13 maja na RAW, trio odniosło pierwszą porażkę przez dyskwalifikację w meczu z Johnem Ceną, Kanem i Bryanem. 19 maja odbyła się gala Extreme Rules PPV, na której Dean Ambrose pokonał Kofiego Kingstona i został mistrzem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Trzy dni później odbyło się WWE Payback na którym Abrose pokonał Kane'a i utrzymał swój tytuł. W kolejnym odcinku RAW, Ambrose miał pojedynek z Kanem – Dean zachował pas dzięki dyskwalifikacji. 14 czerwca na Money in the Bank, Ambrose walczył w pojedynku o walizkę o tytuł World Heavyweight Championship, ale przegrał mimo interwencji kolegów z drużyny. Styl walki Finishery *''Headlock driver'' (Snapmere driver) *Snap DDT Standardowe akcje *Backhand chop *Bow and arrow *Crossface chickenwing *Cutthroat neckbreaker *Diving double axe handle *Forearm smash *Fujiwara armbar *Missile dropkick *Multiple Suplex varations **Belly to back **Butterfly **Snap **Super *Piledriver *Powerbomb *Running front dropkick, usually to a rope hung opponent *Running knee lift *Scoop slam *Suicide dive *Swinging neckbreaker *Twisting elbow drop Osiągnięcia *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **1x WWE United States Championship **1x WWE Intercontinental Championship *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **2x CZW World Heavyweight Championship *'Full Impact Pro' **1x FIP World Heavyweight Championship *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **3x HWA Heavyweight Championship **5x HWA Tag Team Championship – z Jimmy Turner (1 raz), Ric Byrne (1 raz), Cody Hawk (1 raz), i King Vu (2 razy) **Attack of the Trios (2009) – z Dean Jablonski i Dick Rick *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **1x IPW Mid-American Championship *'International Wrestling Association' **1x IWA World Tag Team Championship – z Hade Vansen *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI umieściło go na miejscu 102 na liście 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w 2011 roku *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **1x wXw World Tag Team Championship – z Sami Calliha Kategoria:Zawodnicy